The Precious Mine
by Karikha Kujo
Summary: Oyoyoi! Cerita yanngggg GAK rame ada di sini! *mojok* silahkan baca! Pairing : TobiDei XD


Warning : OOC

Genre : Romance

Pairing : TobiDei

The Precious Mine

Pagi Hari di Markas Akatsuki…

" Sebentar lagi hari Valentine" ucap seorang laki-laki sambil melihat ke kalender.

Hari Valentine merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi cowok yang populer dan punya pasangan tentu saja. Hari dimana semua orang memberikan coklat dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya.

"Hapus saja hari Valentine!" ucapnya sambil membantingkan wajahnya ke tembok.

"Hiks, hiks..." air matanya membasahi pipinya.

"Pagi!" ucap seorang perempuan.

Lelaki itupun langsung menghapus air matanya dan menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang sedang bersedih kepada anak perempuan tersebut.

"Pagi juga!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya

"Loh? Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau habis menangis, un?" tanya perempuan yang memiliki mata biru dan rambut pirang itu.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak menangis! Coba lihat senyumku!" jawab lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya di balik topengnya.

"Kan gak kelihatan, un!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Oh, maaf Dei-chan, aku lupa!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Kelihatannya, hari ini cerah ya, un!" ucap perempuan bernama Deidara tersebut tiba-tiba.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk, Tobi!" ajaknya

"Hah? Benarkah Dei-chan?" seru lelaki bernama Tobi tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" tanyanya lagi

"Tentu saja mau Dei-chan, dengan senang hati aku mau menemani Dei-chan jalan-jalan! Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan ke-"

"Pagi Dei-chan! Kita jalan-jalan ke taman yuk!" potong seorang lelaki yang berambut merah dengan baju putih dan jelana jeans hitam itu sambil menghampiri Deidara.

"Ah… boleh!" jawab perempuan tersebut sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Um, Tobi, maaf ya, kelihatannya kita tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan sekarang, lain kali saja ya! Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Deidara

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" ucap lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Setelah lelaki bertopeng lolli tersebut merasa bahwa mereka telah pergi cukup jauh, dia langsung memukul tembok yang paling dekat dengannya dengan tangannya sendiri sekencang-kencangnya.

'Sial' teriak lelaki tersebut dalam hatinya sambil menangis, dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar seorang temannya, tempat ia selalu mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, tempat dimana orang tersebut mau mendengarkannya.

"Senpai, Tobi mau curhat, boleh ya? Hiks, hiks" ucap lelaki tersebut sambil terus menangis.

"Boleh, tapi hapus air matamu dan tenangkan dirimu dulu" jawab perempuan tempat lelaki tersebut bercerita. Lelaki tersebut langsung membuka topengnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Shuuu" lelaki tersebut menghisap obat asmanya yang selalu tergantung di lehernya.

"Baiklah, memangnya mau curhat tentang apa?" tanya perempuan tersebut dengan tenang.

"Aku…" lelaki tersebutpun langsung bercerita tentang 'dia'.

"Senpai mau bantu Tobi 'kan? Yayaya?" bujuk lelaki tersebut dengan penuh berharap.

"Iya, iya, aku akan membantumu" jawabnya

"Hore! Asyik! Tobi akan… hmph" kata-kata terhenti oleh tangan perempuan yang bernama Konan tersebut.

"Sssst, jangan berisik!" ucapnya.

"Hm" jawabnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Step 1 : Chocolate**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hari Pertama, Kamar Konan, 13.00

"Biasanya, cewek suka bunga dan coklat! Pergilah untuk membeli se-bucket bunga dan sekotak coklat!" ucap perempuan tersebut

"Tapi, Dei-chan 'kan suka sama Sasori-senpai, bukan sama Tobi" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi 'kan dia belum jadian sama Sasori, ya 'kan?" hiburnya

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, percayalah kepadaku" potongnya.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. Lelaki itupun segera pergi ke toko bunga dan membeli se-bucket bunga mawar berwarna putih, lalu pergi ke toko coklat dan membeli sekotak coklat yang berbentuk hati yang sungguh menggiurkan bagi Tobi yang sangat menyukai coklat.

"Senpai, nih, aku sudah membeli bunganya!" ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Loh? Coklatnya mana?" tanyanya

"Maaf, tadi Tobi mencicipinya, tapi coklatnya malah tidak sengaja dihabiskan" jelasnya dengan wajah innocent andalannya.

"Kalau begitu, buat sendiri saja!" ucapnya

"Tapi Tobi 'kan tidak bisa membuat coklat, bagaimana dong?" jawabnya

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu" ucapnya. Dia pun segera membuat coklat dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sudah jadi!" seru Tobi.

"Terimakasih ya Senpai!" ucapnya kepada Konan.

"Sama-sama" jawabnya singkat.

Kamar Tobi, 21.00

"Taruh di sini saja ah" ucapnya sambil menaruh coklat buatannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya, dan langsung membuka topengnya dan tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

"Whoaa" lelaki tersebut menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan segera memakai topeng lolli-nya kembali.

"Loh? Coklatku mana? Perasaan semalam aku taruh di sini" ucapnya sambil melihat ke meja tempat ia menaruh coklatnya tadi malam.

'Dug' Lelaki tersebut tidak sengaja menendang tubuh seseorang yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, yang entah mengapa bisa berada di kamarnya.

"Maaf" ucapnya

"Eh, Zetsu, kamu sedang apa di kamarku? Itu 'kan…" ucapnya sambil melihat bahwa Zetsu sedang memegang bungkus coklatnya, dan di bibirnya masih ada bekas coklat.

"COKLATKU!" jerit Tobi setelah ia tahu bahwa Zetsu lah yang telah memakan coklatnya.

**Step 1 -Failed-**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Step 2 : Asking For Take A Walk *maybe?***

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hari Kedua, Teras Markas Akatsuki, 08.00

"Untuk pendekatan, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan, hari ini 'kan cerah" usul Konan.

"Hou, baiklah, tapi kemana?" tanya Tobi

"Bagaimana kalau ke bukit saja!" jawabnya

"Ide bagus! Terima kasih ya Senpai!" ucapnya

Ruang Tengah Markas Akatsuki *emang ada ya?*

"Dei-chan! Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Kemarin 'kan gak jadi, sekarang saja ya?"

"Boleh, emang mau jalan-jalan kemana, un?" tanyanya

'Tadi, kata Konan ke bukit atau gunung ya?' batin Tobi

"Ke gunung!" ucapnya

"Itu sih hiking namanya, tapi bolehlah, un" jawabnya

"Hore! Sekarang Tobi mau siap-siap dulu ya!" ucapnya dengan semangat

**Step 2 -success-**

Di depan Markas Akatsuki, 10.00

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" ucap Tobi kepada Deidara.

Gunung XXXX, 12.00

"Kurasa kita sudah mendaki cukup jauh" ucap anak perempuan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, boleh tidak kita makan sekarang?" Tanya Tobi

"Boleh" jawabnya

Mereka pun memasang tenda dan memakan bekal mereka, Deidara membawa karage, sedangkan Tobi membawa Gyuudon.

"Aku selesai!" ucap Tobi

"Aku juga sudah selesai, un! Sekarang, ayo kita cari kayu bakar sama-sama!" ucap Deidara

"Ayo!" jawabnya

'Hari ini... menyenangkan sekali, berdua dengan orang yang Tobi suka. Meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Tobi senang' batin Tobi

"Kurasa sudah cukup ayo kembali" ucap Deidara

"Hm" jawab Tobi

Mereka pun kembali ke tenda dan segera membuat api unggun. Malam ini, hangat. Hari yang menyenangkan yang tidak tahu kapan akan terulang lagi, berduaan di depan api unggun, walau tidak yakin apakah orang yang bersama kita suka kita atau tidak, entahlah.

Di Tenda, Depan Api Unggun, 20.00

"Tobi, kita main Hyaku Monogatari yuk!" usul Deidara dengan wajah yang menakutkan, namun tetap cantik di mata Tobi.

'Tobi takut… Tidak boleh! Tobi tidak boleh takut! Tobi anak laki-laki! Kalau Tobi takut nanti siapa yang menjaga Dei-chan kalau ada apa-apa? Tobi 'kan anak baik! Selain itu, bagaimana kalau nanti Dei-chan benci Tobi?' batin Tobi

"Tapi kan Tobi gak bawa lilin, lagipula sekarang belum tengah malam" ucap Tobi

"Kita pakai kayu bakar saja sebagai pengganti lilin!" jawabnya

"Baiklah" ucap Tobi

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai"

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur pulas di tenda masing-masing. Meskipun begitu, Tobi sebenarnya semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran cerita Deidara yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menakutkan, yang hanya dapat membuat anak kecil ketakutan. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga karena sudah mengantuk.

Di Tenda, 07.00

'Hari ini Valentine' batin Tobi

"Pagi, un!"

"Pagi juga!"

"Tobi, ayo cepat siap-siap, kita pulang, un!" ucap Deidara

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" jawabnya

"Tobi, peta nya mana, un?" tanya nya

"Eh, itu, ketinggalan di kamar" jawab Tobi dengan wajah innocent andalannya.

"APA!?" jerit Deidara yang panik karena dia tidak tahu jalan pulang. Jadi ia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa peta.

"Tenang saja, Tobi tahu jalan pulang kok"

"Benarkah, un?"

"Hm" jawab Tobi sambil mengangukan kepala

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, un!"

Di Perjalanan, 12.00

"Tobi, apa benar ini jalannya, un?"  
"Iya, tenang saja"

"Tapi kok belum sampai juga? Aku lapar nih, un"

"Eh.." Tobi terdiam setelah mengetahui bahwa dia melewati jalan yang sama 3 kali, yang artinya dia tersesat. Tapi ia terus berjalan sambil berharap ia bisa pulang.

Di Hutan, 18.00

"Tobi.."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau benar tahu jalannya, un?" tanyanya

"Um… Tobi"

"Kita tersesaaaaaat!!! Tobi, aku takut, un!!" potong Deidara

"Kita cari jalannya sama-sama" jawab Tobi

"Tapi sekarang sudah sore, dan matahari hamper terbenam, un!" ucap Deidara panik

"Maaf Dei-chan" ucap Tobi

"…"

Mereka terus berjalan sambil menangis, mereka takut, lapar, lelah. Tapi tak ada jalan lain lagi selain berjalan terus sebisa mereka.

Di Hutan, 20.00

'Krosak, krosak' terdengar suara yang berasal di balik semak-semak yang membuat Deidara ketakutan.

"Suara apa itu, un?" ucap Deidara

"Tobi tidak tahu" jawab Tobi

"BERUANG!!" serentak Tobi dan Deidara menjerit sambil berlari, terus berlari menggunakan tenaga mereka yang tersisa, sampai…

"AAA!!"

'Aku, jatuh' ucap Tobi dalam hatinya. Ya, mereka terjatuh ke jurang -yang entah mengapa bisa terjadi-.

"Dei, maafkan aku, aku bodoh, aku tidak bisa melindungimu seperti Sasori-senpai, maaf" ucap Tobi sambil menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Deidara ketika mereka terjatuh.

"Aku tahu, kau memang bodoh,"

"Selamat hari Valentine, un"

'Cup' Deidara menyentuh bibir Tobi dengan bibirnya sendiri, seolah enggan melepaskannya, ia pun memeluk erat lelaki tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka ditemukan oleh para pencinta alam yang sedang melakukan ekspedisi, mereka pun selamat dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

'_**Sekarang aku tahu perasaannya padaku'**_

'_**Aku… senang'**_

'_**Semuanya Selamat Hari Valentine'**_

_**-FIN-**_

Karikha's Note : Oyoyoi!! Uda slesai!! Gak rame ya? Maap deh… Mohon dimaklumi ya!! XD Oyoyoi, tadinya mau di apdet pas tanggal 14, tapi gagal soalnya ada halangan..~~. Tapi gak pa-pa de… yang penting uda selese di apdet. Makasii bagi semua yang uda baca & repiu, baca, dan lihat isi fic saiia, ARIGATOU!! Mohon bantuannya bagi para senpai-senpai! **Don't forget to review this fic, ok?**


End file.
